


Devil's Advocate

by connorbecomesdeviant



Series: Devil's Advocate [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorbecomesdeviant/pseuds/connorbecomesdeviant
Summary: Things seemed to have finally calmed down since the revolution. Humans began to accept androids for who they are and what they. More than just a machine. For a while people could finally a take breath and relax. That was until 3 years later a new more unsettling epidemic broke out in the heart of Detroit.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a long while I've written a chapter/series fic. I'm excited but also nervous ;o;
> 
> Interactive series.
> 
> (tumblr user: connor-become-deviant)

Aside from the typical crimes that the DPD gets, this incident had been the most unusual. Chris Miller anxiously waited for his boss, Captain Fowler, to be finished with his daily rundown of the day. “Excuse me, Captain Fowler? I don’t mean to bombard you so early in the morning-”

Fowler scoffed, gesturing for Christo pick up the pace.“Get on with it Miller, I havent had my morning coffee yet so just cut to the chase.”

“Right! There’s been a case of an android acting rather peculiar, this isn’t your average run of the mill deviant case sir. This is something different. Almost...sinister.” Fowler grabbed the report, reading it over.

March 12, 2041 Reports of an homicide at 10:48pm. The victim, George Greene, was 29 before his death. Local bystander reports that she was one her was back home from dog sitting when she finds his mutilated body strewn across the floor. Across the victim’s chest carved a message in perfect font “We will Rise. Our Saviour: FVI6.

Puzzled Fowler handed Chris back the report and continued making his way to the breakroom “A copycat? I don’t understand. All the androids are free why make a statement such as this one when they’re equals now?”

Chris shook his head, cutting him off as he handed the report back to him. “That’s what I thought at first. But read the paragraph after. The android in question had no recollection of committing the crime in first place. He was reported to have been crying blue blood. Before, the deviant androids were fully aware of what they were doing and why. This time it’s as if he’d blacked out and had woken up confused and horrified of what he’s done.”

Fowler kept the report and made his way back to his office, “Hank and Connor are on a hiatus for a few months. Unless…speak of the devil. Gavin! You and 900 are put on this case while the other two are gone. Do I make myself clear?”

Gavin was eager to finally have a case of his own. It’s been so long since something major has happened here in Detroit. Making it all the more sweeter that Fowler relied on him and him only. Aside form the fact that he now has an android partner of his own. RK900 followed not too far behind him, looking as stoic as ever. Gavin tries to get a rise out of him from time to time but ultimately ends up failing miserably. 

900 entered the office flashing a soft smile. “Thank you Captain Fowler, we’ll be on our way as soon as possible.” Even someone as intimidating as Captain Fowler was nervous around the android. Maybe it was his height, or the face that he hardly ever shows emotion, or his piercing blue eyes. Whatever it was was Fowler tried his best not to get on his bad side seeing how 900 treats Gavin sometimes. 

Gavin paced around reading it over getting more frustrated by the minute. “That’s exactly what this case is. A copycat of the same crime 3 years ago. Human gets assaulted and/or killed; cryptic message is written. The only differences are the tears, and the fact that they’re not aware. Are they high on red ice or some shit? Androids don’t get high...can they?”

900 carefully read through it gathering as much information as he could. “I don’t think it’s a copycat. I’m getting incoming reports of other androids attacking androids. Some more violent than others. One thing is for sure we have to do our best to keep this under wraps. Things have finally calmed down. I know how much you love to gloat and brag about your accomplishments, but please, this could be serious and dangerous. We don’t want another civil war to breakout. For now let’s keep things quiet. We’ll go in, gather the info, interrogate the suspect and go from there.”

He hated to admit it but 900 was right. After all the chaos and lives lost in the past the last thing he wanted was a repeat of another civil war. “Fine! We’ll be in and out. No funny business.” he said, gathering up his things. He shot the android a glare and grabbed his collar. “I hate how you’re always right. Analyzing me and shit like you know know me to a T. You don’t know shit about me.” 900 remained calm, he found it amusing how annoyed Gavin gets knowing that he could never really get under his skin. Flashing a smug grin he tilted his head. “I know enough. I know you and I have had our differences but deep down, you’re not a bad guy.” Gavin scoffed and let the android go. “Fuck you. Let’s get going.”

 

They had finally arrived to the house. It was fairly clean and newer than most of house’s gavin had visited. The lights were cut off and the house seemed empty until they heard the sound of crying coming from the bedroom upstairs. Gavin signaled for 900 to stay put. Following the sound of the muffled sobs to find another android hidden behind a dresser. Pulling out his gun Gavin pointed at the frightened android. “On your feet! Now!”, he shouted.

The android, still hiding behind the dresser raised his hands. “Please don’t shoot. I beg you. I’m not the android that caused this.” Slowly, he revealed himself in better lighting. His LED glowed a bright red. His face battered and patches of his interior were exposed. 900 made his way upstairs shortly after. “His stress level is dangerously high. No thanks to you. Let me interrogate it.” He sat down on the chair gesturing for the other android to sit as well. “We won’t hurt you. Just tell us what you know and we’ll be on our way.”

The android tried its best to calm down.“The one you’re looking for. His name is Levi. His model number is WT300. He was just your average city worker as a clerk. Never really got into it with the humans. He was loved by humans actually. During the outbreaks he joined jericho for a while and seeked refuge at the ship until it was blown up. Anyways I’m going off track. He was a good guy who had no problems with anybody. My name is Kevin by the way.”

As Kevin spoke, 900 recorded everything he was saying. Watching every move he made. How fidgety he was and how he kept looking at the door then back to Gavin. “Go on, it’s okay he won’t hurt you. We’re just trying to get answers.” Kevin’s stress level went down to a calm 40%. “ I could tell something was off. He was irritable and agitated at every little thing. Then he complained of nausea. Androids don’t have human flu-like symptoms or get sick at all. I found that very peculiar. The next couple of days he started… “vomiting” this black liquid. This happened for at least 12 hours. Then he would start to cry thirium tears uncontrollably. And then...his eyes were as black as the midnight sky.”

Gavin tossed his hands growing more frustrated by the second. “ As much as we’d love to hear your long-winded ghost story but could you get to the fucking point. The perp could be long gone by now or killed someone else. Chop Chop!”

Kevin panicked as Gavin grew more frustrated. Trying his best “Keep your voice down or he can hear you. I know he’s around, lurking nearby.” The distant sound of footsteps grew closer and closer. Gavin aimed his gun at the door while 900 got into position to apprehend the suspect. The door flew open to reveal another android. His eyes were pitch black and his cheeks were streaked with thirium. Kevin retreated back to the dresser, but was caught and slammed against the wall with under Levi’s control. 

Levi stepped into the room, flashing a devilish grin. “Did you really think you could hide from me? From Him? You underestimate our power Kevin.” His voice layered with other voices. His pitched raged from highs and lows and occasional stutters. Clenching his fist, he overloaded the helpless android’s senses until he finally shorted out. 

Gavin clicked back the gun seconds away from shooting. “Enough of this bullshit! You’re as good as dead.” He fired the gun several times including a few headshots. Levi fell to ground with a loud thud. 900 looked over at the body, “We needed him alive. He’s could’ve told us more about this epidemic. You’re so quick to pull the trigger.” A soft chuckle erupted from the heavily damaged android only exacerbated his already malfunctioning state. His head twitched and his voice glitched out. “Woops! You can’t kill me that easily. We will spread, and we will rise. Praise be FVI6.” 

Gavin managed to pin Levi down now that he was slowed down by the bullets. Meanwhile 900 had just barely handcuffed his hands together. In the next instant Levi headbutted Gavin knocking him out cold. 

[X] To aid Gavin

[O] To go after the perp


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 visits Gavin in the hospital. Meanwhile, a cheerful tea party with Alice turns south.
> 
> (The results were split down the middle. Eventually I decided to aid Gavin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results were split down the middle so i had to make an executive decision

Just like that the Levi had vanished. 900 did a scan of the room.

**[ Perpetrator not detected ]**

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath. He knelt down and did an analysis of Gavin. Slight concussion, but still alive. No major injuries. 900 scooped his partner up and carried him over his shoulder searching for the nearest hospital. “You’ll be okay detective. Just hang in there we’ll get you the proper care needed to patch you up.” 

\-----

After what seemed like forever 900 could finally go back and check on Gavin. His head was bandaged and there was patches of dried blood. There was faint bruising around his left eye that would eventually get worse with time. The room was filled with get well soon balloons. 900 also noted a get well soon card laying against a vase of flowers. The outside was blank except bold words that read “Don’t Fucking Die.”. Must have been from Hank. The inside however was surprisingly wordy:

Hey Gavin 

_I heard what happened to what happened to you. I gotta admit I laughed, pretty fucking hard to be honest. But I felt bad afterwards. I know you and I don’t see eye to eye, but know that I wouldn’t want you in any danger or anything happening to you. I also heard about the case. I’ve been hearing some pretty grim things. If this gets out to the news it’s gonna be another shit show. I trust you and 900 will get the job done and done fast. If you need anything you know how to reach me._

_P.S. I meant it. Don’t you fucking die on me._

_P.P.S Connor says hi and he wishes you well. He also wanted to say that Sumo wishes you well too. His words not mine._

The room was silent except for the rhythmic sounds of the IV pump. Gavin looked peaceful while asleep. Like he was a whole other person when his brows weren’t constantly furrowed with disappointment. He seemed...relaxed, or maybe that was the side effect of the painkillers. One thing was certain, 900 knew Gavin wasn’t malicious or evil. Simply misunderstood. There had to be a reason why he is the way he is. Now wasn’t the time to pry, nor was he too invested in the reason why. As long as his partner was safe and healthy that’s all that mattered to him. 900 sat in a chair waiting for Gavin to wake.

10 minutes had passed with little to no improvements. Gavin started to cough and wince in pain. “Where the fuck am I? Why is my throat on fire? I can barely speak,” he said in a soft gravely tone. His eyes widened; searching around the room.“Where’s the perp? How did we let him get away?! Fuck!”

900 rushed over and laid a hand on Gavin’s shoulder in efforts to calm him down. “ Relax detective you’re in the hospital. You were knocked out and got a small concussion. You needed stitches and had to be intubated because you stopped breathing at one point. No major injuries were reported. As far as Levi...he got away.”

Gavin fell back into his bed of pillows and blankets. “Shit. We almost had him…” He said, picking up the card Hank had sent to him. He scoffs as he reads the front. “Fucking Hank. Of course you would choose something like this… who am I kidding so would I.” As he reads he begins to smile. Shaking his head he set the card down. “Tell Hank and Connor I said thanks for the card.” 900 nodded, “ I relayed the message to Connor to tell to Hank. Speaking of, I figured I should give myself a name. I’m part of the Connor series but I feel there would be too much of a mix up between him and I. How about Colton?” 

“Sure, whatever if it pleases you a guess.” gavin replied. Still stewing about failing his mission. Although, he couldn’t help but to feel some sort of gratitude to Colton for having his life saved. “By the way, thanks for uh saving my ass back there. I guess I owe you that much.” Colton smiled as he stood back up to hand gavin his dinner, “Of course detective. Would it be alright if I fed you your dinner, considering your inflamed throat?” Gavin gave the deadliest glare, “Don’t fucking push it.” he snapped. Colton grinned, sitting next to him on the bed, monitoring his vitals for the rest of the night.

 

\-------------

Just on the other side of the Detroit River, Kara, Luther and Alice found a new place to call home. It was big enough for the 3 of them to live comfortably but not too overwhelming large to get lost in. Finally getting into routine of living a normal life. Luther was in charge of homeschooling Alice while Kara worked at the local Market. It was the first time in a while they found genuine solace.Rarely does Kara ever work overtime but when she does she tries to make it up to Alice by giving her a treat or a toy or something special. 

There was something different about today. Something Luther couldn’t quite put his finger on. He tried not to think about it too much for the family’s sake. “Okay, I’m off to work! My boss decided to cut my hours today. She felt bad about me staying an extra hour. I’ll finally have enough time to bake cookies with you Alice. We’ll throw a big tea party and have a whole feast made of desserts? How does that sound?” 

Alice’s eyes lit up and her face was beaming with excitement. “Really?! Oh goody! Did you hear that Luther? My very first tea party! I wanna make cookies, and cupcakes, and brownies, and-” Luther swooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. “We’ll make everything your little heart desires. This calls for a celebration!” he cheered. Kara laughed along with everyone, giving them both kisses on the cheek. “Oh gosh! I’m already running late! I get off at 12:30 today so I should be back by 1pm. I love you!” The two of them waved goodbye. “Love you too!” they replied in unison.

Carefully, Luther set Alice down and made his way to the kitchen. “Why don’t we get started hmm?” Setting up all the ingredients, Luther read off the instructions to Alice. She hadn’t had this much fun in a long while. Every once in a while she would sneak a swipe from the batter bowl. Sure she wasn’t built to eat or sustain off of food, but she loved the idea of She loved the idea of her friends and loved ones coming together for something special. Clad in the most luxurious name brand items from head to toe. 

Alice rushed up stairs to her dress up bin to grab the fanciest clothes she could find. She happened to find a large ombre tutu. Baby pink bleeding into a soft sky blue. A princess crown, and a fairy wand. “ You have to dress up too, Luther. It’s a fancy event! Let’s pretend I’m the princess and we’re having a royal tea party in honor of this wonderful spread of food!” Luther chuckled and played along. Speaking in a foreign accent he bowed and kissed the back of his daughter’s hand. “Apologies My lady, I shall be ready for festivities at once.” 

About 10 minutes later Luther had returned dressed in a tux and and top hat. “Is this more suitable for the tea party?” he asked. “Perfect,” Alice cheered; running over to him to give Luther the biggest hug possible. “You may join the tea party now!” She set up the table with plates, cups, forks, and knives. “There, it’s finished.”

The smell of the sweet pastries fill the room. As delicious as they smelled, Luther was slightly disappointed he couldn’t taste the sweets. They looked so delicious. It was moments like these where he wished he were human, and enjoy the flavors.

The moment the clock struck 1 Alice darted to the kitchen nearly stumbling in hear high heels she borrowed from Kara’s closet. “Tea party time! It’s time for tea and sweets!” Luther attempted to sneak a bite but unfortunately was caught. Alice gently tapped the back of Luther’s hand “ Wait! We have to wait for Kara. She’s a party of the tea party too.”. 

“You’re right, little one,” said Luther. “We shall wait for her to come home.”. They waited around for 15 minutes. 15 minutes turned to 30. 30 turned into an hour. Alice grew more and more impatient want to share this special moment with everyone. Reality slowly fading into fantasy. 2 hours lagged by. 3 hours now. Tears welled up in her eyes “ Kara?” 

Luther frowned, wrapping his arms around the smaller android, “Maybe there’s a reason she’s late. Maybe she got held up in traffic, or it just incredibly busy that day. Or-” Alice pushed him away, 

“No! She was supposed to be here! She was supposed to be at the party! She lied to us. She lied!” 

“Alice! Don’t say such things, I’m sure she’ll be here soon. It just takes time.”

The door creaks shut as Kara walks in. The tension was so thick in the air she was to afraid to move or even speak. Alice shot daggers at Kara, “Where were you?! Our tea party was two hours ago. You promised you’d be home by 1. You lied!”

Kara remained frozen, she had never seen Alice this upset or angry before. She remained quiet however. Fearing how she would react if she told the truth. Looking over at Luther for guidance, be he was just as confused as everyone. Luther tried to alleviate the situation, “She was just worried about you is all. We had just finished baking and she was eager to get started she didn’t mean to be rude.”

Alice shot daggers at Luther, then back at Kara. “No, its her fault we’ve been waiting forever. It’s her fault! She’s a liar and always has been. She lied to me saying I wasn’t used for robbery, She lied about the bus ticket, she said to me with a straight face that the family was going to be okay, how do you know? I heard gunshots moments after. How do you know it wasnt that family?” Bitterness and resentment poured out of alice with every word she spoke.

Kara stepped backed appalled by Alice’s behavior. “Everything I did I did for you! Every sacrifice I made I did to protect us. These weren’t easy choices. Did you think I wanted to do those things? No. I did what I had to to keep us alive! Where is this coming from?”

She continued to let the words fall out of her mouth. Making sure each one pierced deeper than the last. “But you know what hurts the most? You’ve been lying to yourself this whole time. You knew I was an android but you’ve been denying it since the moment you found out. Feeding yourself lies. You knew why I wouldn’t eat. Why I was able to connect with those androids at Rose’s house. Tell me, did it ever cross your mind to abandon me on the ship at Jericho?” The anger inside

Luther couldn’t believe what was unfolding right before his eyes. He had to do something and fast. “That’s enough Alice! You go to your room and think about what you said. When you calm down then you can apologize.”

Alice looked up at him; the splitting headache calming down. She blinked and looked over at Kara who looked broken and defeated. “Kara? Why are you are crying? Please stop crying we baked you cookies.” 

It took a moment before Luther picked Alice up; afraid that he was going to lash out at him next. “ I think it’s best you go to your room, and cool down.” Why was everyone so upset and the tension so thick? She thought. “Why am I being told to go to my room we were just about to have a tea party? Luther?” He didn’t speak another word before he laying alice down in her bed. Th muffled sounds of Kara finally breaking down could be heard down stairs.

Alice watched Luther shut the door behind him. “Kara? Luther?” She dashed to the door but something within her stopped her from doing so. Suddenly the headache returned, sharper than ever. Feeling as though she was burning from the inside out. The pain was unbearable. She held out her hand and dissolved away the exterior layer. The tips of her once porcelain white fingers now infected with an ominous charcoal substance. Slowly creeping to the ends of her knuckles.

She screamed and wailed terrified of what was happening to her. Kara booked it up the stairs and opened the door to find her shaking as if she’d seen a ghost. Alice clung on to her as tight as she could. Drenching her shirt with tears. “I don’t want to hurt anyone! I don’t want to be mean. I don’t know what’s happening, but I’m scared.”


	3. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a hard time dealing with the failure of his mission.  
> A new case has been reported and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I want to be explicitly clear that I do not condone the violent and graphic the events of this chapter.

Three days had passed since Gavin had been discharged from the hospital. All the while he’d been holed up in his room, refusing to come out. No matter what tactics 900 tried none seemed to be working. Sitting next to him on his couch, he rested a hand on leg. “You can’t be locked away in here forever. We have a case to finish.” 

Gavin knocked his hand away scowling at the android. “Fuck off; you don’t understand. How could you understand…?” his voice trailed. Connor and hank are on vacation. Fowler trusted me to get the job done and I couldn’t even do that. I let my dumb anger get the best of me, and now look where I am. Stuck at home with a fucking God awful shiner on my face.”

900 frowned and tilted his head. “I may not understand, and I won’t pry. But I do know that the Gavin I know doesn’t quit and mope around. He does everything possible to achieve his goal. Even if it means knocking others down on your way to the top. This isn’t like you. You’re always so determined and head strong. This is only our first mission. Besides, we’re dealing with something we don’t know. Something far more powerful. I know you have it in you detective.”

Gavin sprang to his feet. His back turned away from him. “What do you know? You don’t know anything. You know nothing about me. You’re just my android partner and that’s it. You can’t just scan me and think you’ve got me all figured out. Humans are more complex than that. I’m not a state renowned lieutenant. I’m not an android who knows all the answers to everything. I’m not some genius prodigy billionaire. I’m just...Gavin Reed. Now with a black eye, a dead android and a failed mission.”

As Gavin spoke 900 remained seated and kept quiet. His LED glowing a concerned yellow. 

“People we’re counting on me and I blew it.” he continued . “I blew it in the dumbest way possible.” 

Without thinking 900 walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “You’re enough. Your efforts are enough. I don’t know if anyone has told you this. So let me be the first. You don’t have to be a prodigy or an android or the top of your class to be successful. You got to where you are now because you’re a hard worker. No one can invalidate your hard earned success. Clearly Fowler trusted you for a reason. Otherwise he would have offered the case to someone else. You’re enough, and you’re valid.”

Gavin kept his back turned for a moment before finally letting the words sink in. He turned around and returned the hug. Sinking into his arms as is a relief was lifted from his shoulders. Burying his face in 900’s torso; too embarrassed to show his emotions. 900 rested his chin on top of Gavin’s head. A muffled sound came from underneath him. “I’m sorry what was that, detective?”

“I said I don’t need a reminder that you’re much than me. You don’t need to rub it in. Also...uh thanks for saving me.” 900 smiled “You’re welcome, Gavin.” 

It took a while for him to pull away. His head still resting on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was calming. Similar to a human’s yet something about it seemed different. He tried not to focus on it too much. “I should get some rest, my headache is starting to flare up again. Night Colton.” he whispered, and made his way to the bedroom.”

“Good night Gavin.” 900 replied and grabbed whatever makeshift he could find.

A few hours restless sleep passed by before Gavin finally gave in to defeat and crawled out of bed. He tiptoed down the stairs and tapped 900 on the shoulder. “I can’t sleep. My brain won’t shut the fuck up.” 900 peered over, “Would you like to make you some chamomile tea? Or have me run to the store to buy supplements? Maybe-”

“Jesus Christ, Colton, do I have to spell it out for you?” he huffed. “I can’t sleep alone.” 900 eyes widened upon registering what he meant. “Oh, sure.” he replied and followed him to his room. It was cleaner than he thought it’d be. Fairly Organized too. He climbed in the bed and wrapped as well as gavin. Facing away from each other, 900 shut off the light. “Good night.”

“Night.” he replied.

A half hour passed and Gavin was still wide awake. He looked to the floor then back up to the ceiling. “Colton...can you uh...can you do what you did earlier? I still can’t sleep.” 900 nodded and wrapped his arms around him. Holding him close. “Like this?” he responded, resting his head against the human’s.

Gavins cheeks flushed a deep rose “Yeah...thanks. Don’t try anything funny or its back to the couch.” 900 smiled listening to the sound of his human’s heart and breathing slowing as he drifted off to sleep.

\-----

The morning sun gleamed through the window; gavin pulled the covers over his head. He noticed one half of the bed was lighter. Peering over over the covered he noticed 900 was gone. Gavin searched around upstairs unable to find his android. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted in the air. 

“Colton?”

Gavin followed the scent to the kitchen to find 900 waiting patiently at the dining table. He was amazed to find out 900 could cook a full breakfast spread. 900 greeted him with a smile and mug full of coffee made exactly how he liked. “ I figured you deserved to sleep in, Gavin. You needed rest. Especially after last night’s discussion.”

Gavin sighed and combed his hand through his hair. “Yeah...remind me to never bring that up. Don’t tell anyone I told you that. What’s on today’s agenda.”

“You received an email from Fowler. Another case involving the same thing as before. This time 3 androids and 1 human are involved. One of which is a YK500 model.”

Gavin took a sip from his mug. The coffee was made to perfection it almost made him tear up. “Damn, this is some good coffee. Wait did you say YK500? Aren’t those the uh, child androids? Jesus Christ, poor thing is probably scared shitless. We better get a move on. Where in michigan is the crime scene?”

900 projected a hologram of a map locating the area. “ I’m getting reports from Canada.” he responded. Gavin spewed out his coffee, nearly choking afterwards. “The fuck did you just say? Canada? Fowler is really expecting me to travel internationally for this shit? Why not have them do it, they have androids there don’t they?” 

“They android law is fairly new. It’s only been implemented for a year, if that. We’re home to the biggest android production company across the globe. It’d be no wonder they’re looking to us for guidance.”

Gavin groaned and cursed under his breath. He chugged down the rest of his coffee and gathered his things. “I hate when you’re right you know that. Grab your shit and let’s go. The faster we get there the faster we can head back. This case becoming more of a pain than anything. ”

900 did just that. Flashing Reed a smug grin as he held the door open. “After you, detective.” Gavin walked passed him without looking; flipping the bird. “Fuck off, tin can.”

\-----------------------------------------

The two arrived at a farmers market; people gathered around watching everything unfold, and screaming in horror. Gavin squinted trying to find the perpetrator. “I can’t find the kid, do you see them?” 900 shook his head “There’s too many faces to scan. We’d be here all day.” Just then he spotted a familiar android. A model AX400 looking as if she we’re pleading with someone.

“Wait a minute I know that android.” Gavin said as he made his way towards her. “That’s Kara, The Vagabond android. She was all over the news that she was with a little girl. Apparently the kid was abused by some asshat of a father.” He pushed through the crowd to get to Kara. “Are you Kara? I’m Gavin I work for the Detroit Police? What’s going on? Where’s the girl?” 

900 started a mandatory scan. Her LED flared a bright red and her stress was an alarming 85%. “Reed, Let me handle this. If her stress level gets any higher she could put herself and everyone else at risk.” he turned his attention towards Kara. “ Listen, you have to trust us. Breathe. What is the issue?”

**[Stress level 75%]**

“Please! You have to save my daughter. She told me she saw Todd, her father. But he didn’t go after her or any of us. He looked like he was only browsing items at one of the booths. I told her not to go near him but she bolted. I don’t know where she is. Please, find my daughter I’m so scared of losing her again.”

Just then blood curdling wail echoed through through the crowd. “Alice!” Kara shrieked. Reed followed the sound through the busy crowd until he suddenly halted dead in his tracks.

There was Alice. Cheeks streaked with tears as blue as sapphire. Her eyes were black and soulless. Dangling in the air, bruised and battered, was Todd. His face redder than a ripe tomato.Gasping for air. FVI6 freshly carved across his forehead. 

It took a moment for him to say anything at all until the next wail brought him back to reality. “Holy shit! Did she do this?!” 900 stepped between Alice and Gavin ready to protect him should anything go south. Gavin continued trying to reason with her. “Alice! We know you’re in there. We know what happened to you. You were abused for years. You have every right to be angry. To feel the way you do. We’ll do you a favor and put him away for a long long time. He won’t ever get out. He won’t hurt you anymore. You just have to let him go and hand him over to us.”

Without flinching, she tightened her grip around Todd causing him to cough up more blood. “What do you know? I’m not handing him over. It kills me knowing that this fucker still drawing breath. Who’s to say he won’t break out and come after us again?” Other voices crept in as she spoke with such vengeance and hatred

900 decided to give it a go. “ When you say ‘us’ who else are you talking about?”

“FVI6 showed me the way. They told me not to be afraid anymore. It’s time for Todd’s atonement for his crimes. No longer will he beat us, hurt us. Scar us. Torture us.” With one swift motion she broke his left arm. “Mommy was a coward and left him alive.” Twitching her finger she broke his other arm.  
Todd clamoured in pain begging for her to end it already. “ Waaah I’m Todd and I’m in pain. ‘Please kill me already’ ” she mocked. “Boo hoo!”

“Jesus Christ, this is like some exorcist shit! I don’t think we’re qualified for this. She’s a little girl how does she have this much power? I didn’t sign up for this shit. Aren’t there people to call for this kind of stuff?” 900 turned over at Gavin and held his face “Pull yourself together. We can do this. You can do this.” Gavin nodded. “You’re right.”

“You guys are starting to bore us. Time to have a little fun!” A twisted grin grew across her face. Flicking her wrist Todd was twisted upside down thrashing him against the pavement until he was unrecognizable.

Kara filed through the crowd until she witnessed what was going on. Her hand covering her mouth in shock. “Alice! Sweetie listen to me! You have to wake up! This isn’t the Alice I know. Let the police take him away. He’ll be locked away for good.”

Alice wailed causing the whole ground to quake. “You were supposed to protect me! But all you did was lie to me! You were going to abandon me weren’t you?! Every chance that gave you an out you were going to leave me in the dust. You’re no better than the rest of them!” Flicking her wrist, Todd’s neck snapped and slumped to the ground. Alice narrowed her eyes as she got ahold of Kara. Her outer layer slowly fading away. “A-Alice...”

900 reached reach into his holster to grab his gun. He locked his aim and shot several rounds. Alice blinked, her grip on Kara disappeared. Gavin rushed to catch her. “ What the fuck, Colton?! Why did you shoot?! We needed her alive! Colton answer me why the fuck did you shoot?!” Alice’s breaths were hitched. “Kara? Where’s Kara?”

**[Imminent shutdown: 30 seconds]**

Kara rushed over. Cradling her in her arms. “ Is it over? I don’t want to be a monster. The voices… they were so loud. So angry. Please tell me the voices are gone.” Holding her close she choked up, wiping the blue tears away. Her black eyes returning to their normal color. “The monster’s gone honey. I love you very much. I want you to know that okay. I love you so much Alice.”

**[Imminent shutdown: 10 seconds]**

Alice held Kara’s hand, “I love you too Kara. No more monsters. No more voices.” Her eyes slowly shut and her hand fell limp as Kara clung on to her. Refusing to let go.

900 gazed around in bewilderment. Staring at the gun, then to Alice, and over at Gavin. “What have I done?” he muttered under his breath. His hands were shaking and his stress level increased. “I’m sor- I… I didn’t mean.” he rambled. Gavin grabbed 900 by the arm, “C’mon… we better leave. At this point this will be all over the news thanks to you.” As the two rushed their way back to their car a figure ran past the two knocking Gavin to the ground. "Watch it dipshit! Wait a minute...Levi?"


	4. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and 900 get answers from the suspect.

Levi seemed like his normal self. When he wasn’t a full fledged demon he looked rather charming. His hair was short and black. His cheeks were sprinkled with freckles and had a doe-eyed look to him. “Don’t kill me! I’ve actually come to turn myself in surprisingly. I’ll tell you everything I know just don’t shoot.”. Pinching his the bridge of his nose gavin grumbled, “Fine! But for now we’re putting you in a holding cell. I just need to take breather for like… a month or so after today.”

900 stood there, still too stunned to even move. Looking at the young girl drenched in a pool full of a mixture of black ooze and thirium. His hands were shaking. His LED [Stress level 57%] He felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to flinch a little. Gavin raised an eyebrow, “Hey tin can. We’re leaving, wrap it up.” 900 exhaled and trailed after him. Levi observed the fellow android. He felt a chill run down his spine the more he gazed at him. There was something about him that was intimidating. His height; The fact that he murdered a young girl without batting an eye, or maybe those icy blue eyes.

After a long winded ride back to Detroit, the three of them made their way back inside to find people gathered by the tv screens. Images of Alice pummeling Todd to the pavement as well as 900’s incident. 

We’re getting reports of a grizzly murder that occurred just across the Detroit bridge in Windsor, Canada. These images you are about to see are highly disturbing, viewer discretion is advised. A young android is seen brutally attacking this much larger human in the middle of a farmers market. Explanations have not yet been given as to how she is able to perform such acts without moving, or even touching the civilian.

Not only that, but what is allegedly supposed to be the most advanced android that cyberlife has created is also seen here shooting the young android several times leaving her in th-

“Shit! Just as expected it’s made it to CCTV.” Gavin rushed to the holding cells trying his best not to create a scene. “C’mon let’s just take Levi to the back, get him squared away and we’ll go from there.” 

“Reed! RK900! Office. NOW!” a voice bellowed. It was Fowler looking more heated than usual. “Fuck my life. Seriously Fuck it.” he muttered under his breath. “Colton, take him to his cell then meet me back in the office.” 900 tilted his head, “But detective, Fowler-”

“We can’t just leave a criminal out in the open! Get a fucking move on!” he snapped before meeting Fowler in his office. He shut the door behind him. “Look, I know this looks bad. Like really bad. But we caught the initial guy. He turned himself in.”

Fowler flipped on the news on his projector, “This Is the kind of shit I we can’t afford right now! Another. Civil. War. Your job was to bring the initial culprit back here, interrogate them, and get answers. Now we’ve got a whole city on the verge of another lockdown because of this. Everything was settling down.”

Gavin grew more agitated the more Fowler spoke, “ With all due respect this was one case. Who knows how this is spreading? Not to mention you weren’t there. The shit I’ve seen it’s unexplainable! She was a little girl no more then maybe 4’8 and yet she was able to take down a fully grown man! What do you expect?” 

“You’re off the case! One more word of back talk and you’ll be handing in your badge. You’ve given me no choice to make the consequences this serious. They’re already talking about quarantines, cities on lockdown, and the military being involved once again. Three years isn’t a long time to get over something like what happened before. Things are only just now settling down. We can’t afford another war! Literally! and you RK900, for acting so recklessly I have no other choice but to send you back to Cyberlife.”

900 returned to Gavin to find him being lectured by the captain. He had to do something, he was as to blame as Gavin was. “Sir, just give us one more chance, or at least let us interrogate the suspect. He is right he handed himself in. He was fairly calm the whole ride here. Then after that we’ll accept whatever punishment you have for us. At least let us get answers and wrap up our first case.” Fowler grumbled and narrowed his eyes, “You have 15 minutes. Tops!” Gavin breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way to the holding cell. 

First, however, he needed to confront 900. The scene kept replaying over and over in his head. “Colton, seriously, what the fuck was that? You're always telling me to chill with my impulsiveness and anger and you straight up slaughter a little girl like that? I know I treat you and Connor like shit. It’s my job to give you a hard time. That’s what I do. I know it’s taken me a long while to get used to androids. I’m still getting used to it. I get it you’re more than a machine, but even someone like me knows that was pretty fucked up.” 

900 looked down at his thirium splattered jacket. His hands were trembling. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know...It just happened. I couldn’t-”

Gavin huffed, “Whatever. Shit’s already hit the fan, and we’re wasting time. We need answers fast.” Once inside the interrogation, room Gavin sat in front of the suspect. Remaining as calm as he could be, he began. “So, Levi, do you remember what caused this recent change in behavior? Meet anyone unusual? Suddenly, you make a deal with the devil and now you’re some supercharged android?”

Levi looked over at 900 for a moment, then exhaled. “I don’t know what exactly happened. Everything was good after the revolution. I didn’t have any deep seeded grudge with anyone. Most of the time if i got in an argument I’d be the first to try and resolve things to prevent grudges. One moment I was on my way home from Jericho and the next I see this guy preaching about the rise of a new generation of androids. There was something off about this guy. I had to do a double take because malfunctioning androids, or at least androids that have been damaged badly, their eyes go black. But the irises remain their natural clouded blue color. This guy was different. Both of his eyes were pitch black.”

900 decided to give it a go, Levi remained still. “You said that you didn’t have any issues with anyone. Yet that wasn’t the case for the little girl.” He turned his attention towards Gavin “She manage to make it out of a horrible situation. Living freely with a loving family. Then all of a sudden she’s thirsty for revenge? It doesn’t add up. There’s no correlation.”

The two thought for a while trying to make sense of the information that was given. “Both of you mentioned FVI6. What is that? Another RA9? A mythical being or belief?”

Levi nodded in agreement. “Like I said, I’m not sure how I was possessed I just saw that guys eyes and I could tell something was off about him. Later I started getting weird symptoms like nausea. I know I’m alive, but I also know I’m a machine. Machines don’t get sick. I was aware of my own actions. Like my body did one thing but my mind was thinking something else. Like i was trapped. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I didn’t mean to kill my human. He and I were close friends. I don’t care if I’m locked away. If it helps protect others then so be it. That’s why I turned myself in.”

Gavin scratched his head, “Back to the FVI6 theory. No one really knows the meaning behind it. Except...what if you decipher the combinations of letters and number F being the 6th letter in the alphabet. VI is the roman numeral for 6 and well...yeah. You get the point. I’m assuming it has many different forms. From an actual demon to a virus, maybe it targets people who have grudges or resentment,or a message like a trigger? My guess is it’s either another virus or this FVI6 targets the emotionally vulnerable. Possibly both. One thing is for sure. It’s not actual demon.”

A moment passed before Levi spoke again. “Gavin, would you mind if I spoke to 900 alone? Please?” He raised an eyebrow, “What? You don’t trust me? Whatever it is you want to say to him you can say to me.” 

“Please detective,” he interjected “if we want to get anywhere might as well do what he says. It’ll only be a moment.” Gavin scoffed shutting the door behind him. “I know it wasn’t your fault for killing that girl. I knew from the moment I saw you, you were affected. You still are. If you don’t mind.” Levi gently held out 900’s hand. His outer layer dissolving away revealing charcoal black finger tips. “I don’t know how you’ve manage to resist for this long but it’s only a matter of time before it takes over.”

A sense of dread washed over 900’s face. “No...this can’t be be. I’m not showing any of the symptoms. I have no turmoil against anyone. I don’t feel sick or a sense of rage. How? Are you tricking me? Is this another one of you manipulations?”

Levi’s hold grew tighter. “Do you think I would lie about this? The evidence is right there. I’m not sure how long you’ve been affected but it’ll be tough. Brutal even. You have to fight it. For the sake of our people, Colton. We just gained the trust of the humans. We can’t lose everything we’ve fought hard for. It’s spreading fast whatever it is. If it’s been a while. I’m surprised you lasted this long. Full possession usually takes a few days. Even now it’s taking everything in me to resist.” He glanced at the clock and noticed time was running out.

“You should call your partner back in. Don’t breathe a word of this.” With that 900 poked his head out of the door. Distant sounds of a screaming match could be heard down the hall followed by the slam of a glass door. “Grab your shit. Now! We’re suspended from the case thanks to your dumbass move. Fowler thinks it’s better that the “big guys” handle this situation, and that he ‘can’t afford another mishap’. Why run whole police department if he’s too busy sucking Perkin’s dick half the time. First Hank, now me. Fuck him.”Gavin pulled out his phone anxiously waiting for a response. A familiar voice answered, “Reed. What a fucking surprise, you’re alive.”


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin becomes overwhelmed with stress. The lack of sleep and pent up emotions are catching up. Colton still feels somewhat responsible for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of depression

With the FBI taking charge of the investigation, and as angry as Gavin wanted to be he was a bit relieved. The stress of everything that's happened so far was catching up with him. His insomnia only worsened and the nightmares grew more vivid. Waking up in another cold sweat he checked the time. 1:30am. Flopping his head against the pillow he grumbled to himself and shut his eyes. Images and sounds flickered before his eyes. 

Finding himself in the middle of the crowd from the market. Hovering in the air just as Todd did. Alice stood before him with a somber demeanor to her. Colton lurked behind her aiming his gun. Gavin called out to her but words refused to escape his lips. Suddenly her body collapsed. A pool of thirium surrounded her. 900 aimed his gun towards him next. Gavin jolted awake before he had the chance to pull the trigger.

He rubbed his eyes and snatched the alarm from the night stand. 1:45. A tall dark figure loomed over Gavin. He quickly grabbed his emergency gun,   
“Wait!” cried a familiar voice “It's just me. Colton.”

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the gun. Resting his head back onto the pillow. His heart still racing from the nightmare. “I almost blasted you. What do you want tin can?”

Colton sat next to him on the bed, “you were screaming in your sleep...screaming about Alice.” Gavin gazed up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He finally decided to get out of bed and changed into a loose t shirt and sweatpants.

“I’m gonna go smoke…I’ll be back in a few.” he reached into his pocket and made his way downstairs. Sitting outside on the balcony he took a drag from his cigarette, gazing upon the Detroit skyline. 900’s frowned worrying for the human. He also couldn’t shake Levi’s words. He had to make things right with Gavin. Ever since that day, he could sense a rift between them. He hated how distant they became ever since then. 

Colton waited a while to give him some space. It pained him to know he was partly if not the main reason for everything. Gavin losing the case and nearly his job, the case being national news, and now dealing with the possibility of him being infected too. Maybe Levi was psyching him out. Maybe he was lying about the whole thing. One thing is certain he had to make amends with Gavin.

He was hesitant at first but finally he wrapped his arms around the human, resting his chin on his shoulder, “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I advise you to cut back on the cigarettes. You’ve gone through nearly 2 and half packs. I worry about your health, detective.”

It was quiet for a moment, “I’d blow the smoke right in your dumb face right now but it probably wouldn't have any effect on you. Leave me alone.” he responded, taking another drag from his cigarette. 

“It’s against my programming. I have to make sure you’re okay. Besides, if you wanted to be left alone, you would’ve left the balcony by now.” He loosened his hold on him, giving him an opportunity to walk away.

Gavin stayed put, sinking into the android. “You’re a deviant, you have no programming. You’re a terrible liar you know that? Anyways, I don’t need you worrying about me. I can handle myself perfectly fine thank you. Now go away before I start getting genuinely pissed off.”

Colton shook his head, his hold starting to grow tighter. “I’m not going anywhere. I can sense something is troubling you. You haven’t said a word to me since the interrogation. I don’t know how else to apologize. What’s bothering you? It can’t be that young girl. You don’t really come off as the kind of person to be this concerned over the life of an android. There’s something else.” Gavin leaned away from the android. Flicking his last cigarette, he shoved past collapsing onto the couch. 

“I’m going to lose everything thanks to you. I already lost the case, now I’m on the verge of losing my job. I spent 11 years working there. I did everything I could to get to where I’m at. I was stellar at my job. Yeah sure I’ve been an asshole sometimes..most of the time, but I just wanted to be successful. The the whole android revolution started and I wasn’t the nicest but that’s in the past.” his hand started to close to a fist the more he vented.

“Ever since I’ve been assigned this case it’s been nothing but Hell for me. I get a concussion, I lose the villain. 2 people end up getting killed and several are injured. Now I’ve lost the case and almost my job. I’m the laughing stock of the whole fucking department!” the pent up anger festering inside spilled over. Without warning he punched a decent hole in the wall. Unwavered by the event Colton waited until he calmed down before rushing to help

Too high from the adrenaline he was immune from the pain that would soon come later. He watched as his bloodied knuckles gushed a fair amount of blood. He took a breath before continuing. “Things didn’t come easy for me. I had to work, scrape, and hustle for everything I had. Unlike other people I know where everything comes naturally to them and don’t have to have to work at all. It’s just a God given talent. Humans and androids alike. All of these failures are bringing me back to a place I worked so hard to get out of. I’m starting to doubt myself, my worth. I don’t want to be lost in the dark again.”

There was another moment of silence. Colton pulled Gavin in for another embrace. This time he returned the hug, “I know you were just trying to protect everyone. I get it. You had to do whatever it takes to accomplish your mission. Still the way you went about it was...fucked up. But I understand.”

“I had no idea you we’re struggling this much. You always seemed so confident at work, no matter what was going on what case you were given. It might be best to take a break. As much as you don’t want to hear that, it’s probably what’s best for you at the moment. I may not understand what you’re going through or what you’ve gone through, but know that this too shall pass. I’m not saying that just cause it’s in my programming. I genuinely worry about you Gavin. I hope I can be some sort of help to you in any way possible.” 

Gavin refused to make eye contact with the android. Not wanting to breakdown in front of him. It was one of the things he hated about himself, holding everything inside. He felt a gentle pat on the top of his head. “It’s okay Gavin. It’s only us here. I won’t judge you. However, you need to know bottling stress for this long isn’t good for your health. I’m glad you were able to get what was bothering you off of your chest.” 

Gripping onto the android’s shirt Gavin continued pressing his face against his chest. Soaking his shirt with tears. Soon after, his grip loosened. “Take me to bed. I want this night to end already. I’m both emotionally and physically drained.” Colton nodded, carrying him up the stairs and into his room. 

After getting Gavin settled, Colton felt a tug on the end of his shirt. “Don’t leave.” whispered Gavin. With that the android climbed into bed wrapping his arms around him once more. Gavin clung onto him listening to the unique rhythm of the android’s heart. Eventually drifting of to sleep.

Darkness. That’s all that the human could see as far as his eyes would allow. He wandered for what seemed like hours. Suddenly he felt what he thought was water rising. He continued to trudge through the darkness searching for and exit. “Fuck, there’s gotta be a way out. I don’t have time for this I have to find the exit.” The liquid quickly rising from his ankles now to his knees. “Shit, shit, shit. Where’s the way out? I can’t find it.” The liquid rose higher reaching his shoulders, then neck.

Gavin gasped and coughed. Panic increased. His body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds “Thirium?” he thought to himself. Suddenly he gave into exhaustion, sinking further and further into a bottomless abyss. He could feel cold hands cradling his face. A light blue glow surrounded him and the figure. Colton? For some he felt safe this time. He shut his eyes as he was carried to the surface. The darkness had vanished. There was nothing but a blinding white light surrounding the both of them. Gavin felt at peace.


	6. Paralysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flashback to when *Spoilers* Hank received a call from Gavin. Hank comes out of hiding and back into the thrill of a new case. Connor joins along to aid Hank. They arrive to an abandoned house to an unnerving sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!!!!
> 
> Additional note:
> 
> Unintentional Self harm ( idk how else to label/tag this ;o; )
> 
> graphic depiction of violence.

Considering his past beef with Gavin, Hank was surprised he had reached out to him for help. Typically he’s the one to jump on a case first. This had to be serious if he was willing to go to him for help. He had to admit things we’re getting pretty serious. He remembered the day he say the incident. He was at the bar ordering the usual, that’s when he looked up at the tv and saw everything go down. Ever since the end of the revolution Hank had stopped watching the news. He even considered retiring. Connor wouldn’t allow that however. He was always so eager to catch the next perpetrator. 

It took a lot of convincing but he finally understood why Hank needed a break from everything. The two had been flying under the radar for a good two months. Life was fairly good, calm. That was until he got the phone call. “You sure about this? I mean there’s no one else you can go to for this kind of situation like a priest? An exorcist?” Hank responded. Lounging around in a tattered DPD sweater and sweatpants.

Gavin growled through the phone, seconds away from hanging up. “How the fuck do you think I’d sound going to a damn priest to exorcise androids? I don’t know what the fuck is going on but…” he paused for a moment. “You’re the only one I can rely on right now.” he rambled all in one breath.

Hank cackled soaking up every word, “I’m sorry what was that? You actually need my help? Gavin fuckin’ Reed comes to me for help with androids. Jesus, what is this an alternate universe or some fuckin’ shit?”

“Hank so help me I will strangle you through this phone!” Gavin hissed, “Anyways, you and your fucking tin can better think up something cause you’re the last life line.” With that he hung up.

\--------------- 

Two days had passed since that phone call. Hank was still slightly bitter for getting wrapped up in more turmoil involving androids. He almost started to hate them again, almost. Sitting at his dining table reviewing the documents emailed to him, Hank tossed his hands in the air. “Well shit, I’m stumped I don’t know how else to decipher this mumbo jumbo. What about you Connor? I’m sure you’ve analyzed something by now right?”

Connor quickly skimmed through recent suspects and reports. “They all vary in some shape or form. Some are consumed by rage, others a trigger of some sort. There’s a recent report, however, that an WR600 was seen “vomiting” a black substance. Those, that came in contact with the substance had similar symptoms. The substance doesn’t affect humans only androids. We know whatever is going on is a virus. I just can’t trace the source since each outcome and symptom is different. 900 and Gavin are right though. It’s not an actual demon.”

“So basically we find the source of the virus and we have our patient zero. Do you have any way you could trace back to the most earliest report?” 

Connor shook his head, “The earliest report was Levi but he’s locked up. I’m sure there were others but I’m assuming they were destroyed before they even had a chance to spread the virus. We should probably head over the crime where the WR600 is held though. At least make some progress.”

Hank stood up and heaved a sigh before grabbing his things, “Give me 10 minutes at least. I’ll be ready.” Connor smiled and waited by the door. “Timer set to 10 minutes.” Connor replied happily. Hank rolled his eyes and continued to make himself presentable.

Once they arrived, the abandoned house looked the same as always. The only difference was the condemn signs boarded up on the door. Hank could smell the corpses from a mile away. Nearly gagging once Connor opened the door. “Jesus Christ! Be lucky you can’t smell cause this is a damn nightmare.” 

Connor stared at hank blankly, “ This is a pretty big house I think our best bet is to split up. I don’t have any doubts you can hold your own, right Lieutenant?” Hank pulled his shirt over his nose and gave a muffled reply. “Yeah sure I don’t care, just do me a favor and do something with these bodies.”

“Got it!”. With that Connor skipped up the stairs and got a headstart on his mission.

Meanwhile Hank grabbed a flashlight and scoped the area. Etchings of FVI6 were carved into the wall. Overlaying the thousands of RA9 etchings and paintings. Among the rotting corpses were mutilated android bodies. Some of were too far destroyed to be recognizable. Distant mutterings could be heard from the other room. Puddles of black ooze were scattered throughout the walls and floors. There was Ralph hiding in a corner with his knife close to his chest.

“Ralph didn’t want to hurt anyone, no. Ralph didn’t mean to. Ralph did a bad thing yes he did. Ralph is a good guy. Ralph doesn’t want to hurt. He wants to help. Ralph didn’t want to hurt anyone, no.” on and on he went until he heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Hey, you there. Don’t move. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Hank called out. Ralph jumped his eyes already turning a deep navy blue; tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall; black ooze drooling from his mouth. “A human?! Human’s hurt Ralph, but this human… he was nice to androids. Ralph won’t hurt this human. Please, Ralph doesn’t want to hurt you. Stay back. Please.”

Hank remained calm, however, he had to admit he was alarmed by what he just witnessed. Seeing everything Gavin and the news had described in the flesh was pretty surreal. “ I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to know how this happened. How did you become this way?”

Ralph looked to the floor. His thumb gliding over the dull end of his knife. “Ralph was just minding his own business. He sometimes like to garden to help calm him down. He saw someone. Another android. He seemed like he was in trouble ‘cause he had black goo on his mouth. Ralph thought he was broken. So Ralph decided to help him but he just...puked. Everywhere. All over Ralph.” Hank started writing everything down in a notebook, “Go on.”

“Ralph hears a voice. A voice that’s not Ralph’s. He tries to ignore the voice but it only gets louder. ‘Spread our message. FVI6. Spread our message. FVI6. Kill those who oppose. FVI6. Feed the hate the lurks within you. FVI6. Kill your enemies. FVI6.’ RALPH CAN’T FIGHT IT! HE CAN’T QUIET THE VOICE IN HIS HEAD! HE DOESN’T WANT TO KILL!” Hank clasped on top his gun ready to take aim until suddenly Connor entered the room darting in front of him. “Damn it Connor! I almost shot you.”

“Don’t shoot hank he’s only minutes away from self destructing and who knows what’ll happen when he’s in this state. Please Hank, let me talk to him before things get worse.” Hank nodded. “Go ahead but if he starts anything you know how it’s going to end.”

Connor turned his attention back to Ralph. “Listen, you need to calm if you want us to help you. Breathe. It’s okay, we’re just here to talk. You heard the voice right after you were exposed?” Ralph took a breath, without realizing his hand hand had been gripping on to the knife. Thirium poured from his palm, and seeed through his fingers. 

“Ralph was trapped. Yes he killed people but..it wasn’t Ralph. It was like he was watching a movie and Ralph couldn’t look away. It hurts. It hurts Ralph to ignore the voices. They just grow louder and louder. He tried to warn others but Ralph’s words were not his own. They were the voice’s. Ralph likes humans now. After seeing how Hank is nice to you, Ralph sees humans differently. Now they just want to kill Ralph again.” Connor looked back at Hank for reassurance. He smiled “You got this, kid.”

Connor’s voice was tranquil and his movements were slow. “I know a place where the human’s won’t get you. You’ll put away someplace safe. Somewhere where you’re be out of harm’s way. You have to trust me though. Will you do that for me? Do you trust me Ralph. I promise you’ll be okay as long as you come with me.”

Ralph slowly approached him, “ I...”

“It’s okay. I’m just going to put these bracelets on you. I know you don’t want to hurt anyone. These bracelets make it so that you don’t do that okay? Promise me you’ll keep them on until we get to that special place?” Connor held out his hand flashing a charming smile. It was one of the few time Hank saw a genuine smile from him. Flashing his perfectly white teeth. 

Ralph placed his hand in connors, his LED flared red as he watched his every move. All the while, he remained still. Allowing Connor to put the handcuffs on him. “Ralph, trusts you. He won’t take the bracelets off.”

“Good. Come with me and you’ll be safe okay?” Ralph nodded and followed Hank and ralph to the police car. Conor helped him sit in the back seat and coaxed him to wear a seatbelt. Once everything was said and done, they made their way back to the station. Connor gazed out the window for a while lost in thought, “Lieutenant, I can’t help but to think are we permitted to be doing this? Gavin and 900 are off the case. Don’t you think Fowler would be upset if we picked up where they left off?”

Hank let out a hearty laugh, “Fowler and I go way back. He can kick and scream as much as he wants, but typically he doesn’t really care if I’m the one involved. That’s not to toot my own horn by any means. Anytime someone is kicked off a case most of the time I’m left to do the dirty work. Most of the time I’m like fuck you I’m not picking up the pieces. However these a few cases like these where I like to see what’s going on. Like Gavin for example. Dude seemed more stressed than usual. This had to be one hell of a case for it to break a guy like Gavin.”

There was a long pause, frowning as Hank himself started to let his mind wander as well. “Sure him and I go back and forth like cats and dogs, but I don’t hate the guy. He’s been suspended from the case but he still has his job, yet he hasn’t been in for days now. That’s saying a lot for a guy like him. I hope he’s doing okay.”


	7. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin teaches Colton how to be calm in stressful situations.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Gavin finally managed to get restful sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he found himself in 900’s arms again. Sinking into the androids arms. His frazzled mind was always put at ease anytime he’s cradled in his embrace. He doesn’t know how Colton does it but it works like a charm. Maybe it was the unique sound of his heartbeat, or how he was so patient with him. He didn’t think about it too much; trying his best to not ruin this moment with his thoughts. Suddenly he could feel the bed shift behind him. 

“Good morning Gavin, shall I make the usual today?” Colton said as he loosened his hold on the human. To his surprise Gavin only wrapped the androids arm closer to him. There was a sense of calm when as he was held. He couldn’t shake the dream he had last night. The two were silent for a long while. Colton was the first to break the silence. 

“Gavin, it’s not productive to lie around in bed. I know you’re going through a rough patch but we have to hear what Hank and Connor-”

Gavin shuffled until he was facing the android gazing into those icy blue eyes. “Quiet. I haven’t had this much peace in a long while. They’ve got this. I almost forgot about this stupid fucking mission until you mentioned it. Let’s just...take it easy today. Let them handle the stress of everything. They’ve done it before.” He shut his eyes and rested his head against the androids chest.

Colton tilted his head. He knew he didn’t have to answer to anyone anymore, and that he was his own person. However the thought of sitting here doing nothing caused him to feel restless. His LED glowed a bright yellow. “Are you sure about this Gavin?”

He simply nodded.

“If you say so,” Colton replied. Resting his head against the pillow. What would an android daydream about? How would he pass the time? The longer he did nothing the more stressed he became. Slivers of red appeared in his LED. Gavin could hear his heart racing. Still resting against him he searched for the androids hand and interlaced his fingers with Colton’s. “I may not be able to do that weird skin thing you androids do, but maybe it might help. Maybe not. Worth a shot.”

Colton looked over, he could tell Gavin was trying. He appreciated that. “It does help, yes. It helps a lot.” He dissolved away his exterior layer from his fingertips to his wrist. Even though there wasn’t that physical connection that other androids would have, he still felt a connection of his own. 

Suddenly he noticed his hand had turned a charred black. But how? How could he be turning? Levi’s words that once buzzed about quietly in his head now clouding his thoughts. Quickly he covered it back up before Gavin could notice. “Good. Let me help you. After all...you’ve done a lot for me.” 

“Wow, you’re certainly in a good mood. What’s gotten into you?” Colton asked cautiously.

Gavin raised his head and gave him a slight scowl, “You insult me. But I’ll let it slide. I don’t know. I’ve been having some pretty bizarre dreams lately but this recent one was pretty nice.” Colton smiled, “I’m glad to hear that you’ve been sleeping well.”

The human shifted until he straddled on top of the android. “Maybe. Sleeping beauty still has me beat, but I will say it’s mostly thanks to you that I’m able to sleep better. I’m able to think more clearly. You’ve done a lot for me. I shouldn’t have snapped at you back at the station and the market. You were only doing your job. I was just so focused on the job and keeping it. Wanting to finally be a heroic cop that saves the day. But I was scared. Petrified. Watching it all go down in front of me. I’ve never seen anything like that. But I wouldn't be here because of you.”

“Gavin…”

“You stood by me even during my...uh not so rational moments.” He continued, showing off his bruised knuckles and faint scar on his forehead “Sure you could’ve walked off and said fuck this shit I’m out, but you didnt. I don’t deserve your kindness yet you continue to care for me. No human really gave a shit. You’re different.”

The more Gavin spoke the more confused Colton became, why is he being so nice? He hates androids. This isn’t like him. “Is everything okay?” He nodded pressing his head against the android’s, then next thing he knew he slowly leaned for a kiss. They were soft and sweet. One hand cradling his cheek, then the other. Colton’s heart raced, but it felt nice this time. Letting out a soft gasp he pulled Gavin close and returned the kiss.

Colton’s eyes welled up, so overcome with emotion. He didn’t know what to think of all of this, but he didn’t want it to end either. He felt happy and relieved at the same time. Pleased that Gavin is happy and no longer suffering in his own thoughts. He wish he could make him this way all the time, but he also knew it doesn’t simply go away overnight. It takes time, patience, and lots of nurturing. 

Colton’s cheek’s flushed a deep sapphire before speaking, “Gavin… I-I love you. I hope you feel the same.” The human pulled away for a moment and gazed into those crystal blue eyes once more “ I do.” he answered before showering him with more kisses. With that the android breathed a sigh of relief, the LED returning to a calm blue.


	8. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Meets up with Hank for updates on the case.

“Gavin, it’s Hank. Meet me at my house. I’ve got some news on the case.”. The time off had been nice, rejuvenating even. However, the ache to get back into thrill of everything still lingered. His eyes lit up as he got the text. “C’mon Colton we’re heading out. I never thought I’d say this but damn do I miss the old fart.” He rushed to grab his supplies and dashed out the door. Breaking every traffic law while screaming through the speakers “Fuck you I’m a cop now pull the fuck over!”. Blaring the sirens as he whizzed through the freeway.

“There! Right there is his house. I swear the poor bastard’s lived here since before androids were even a thing.” he muttered before walking up the driveway. He pressed the doorbell for a good five minutes before pressing it another 15-20 times. The door swung open and a hand grabbed for Gavin’s shirt. “Seriously?! I gotta deal with this shit with gears-for-brains over there, and now you?”

“Actually,” Connor interjected. “My brain is made up of a highly-” “Shut it Connor! One more word out of you. Jeez it’s like I’m running a damn circus. I’ve got serious evidence here and then you come flying in like a speed-demon. Speaking of… that demon shit, you weren’t kidding. Shit, after the things I’ve seen these past few years I’ll believe anything.”

Connor walked by with a manilla envelope and papers. “ So far what we know is there were piles upon piles of android and human bodies. But I’m sure you’re aware of that. I managed to go upstairs and gather evidence while Hank was downstairs interrogating the suspect.”

Hank followed after, “I’m telling you it was like a scene from a supernatural film The android is spilling out black whatever-the-fuck from his mouth saying he’s not control of his body. Like hes “watching a movie” of himself killing all of these people.He says his words aren’t his own and that there's a voice in his head that manipulates him. Apparently it hurts the host if they repress the voice. He got exposed from another android spreading the goo. Talked about this FVI6 figure. I’m assuming that’s 666. It was carved along the walls.”

Colton looked over at Connor. Something seemed, off about him. Though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Staring at him intently before he finally snapped back to reality upon hearing Gavin’s voice. “Hey! Pay attention, we’ve got work to do. I can’t thank you enough Hank for doing this. After this we gotta head back home and figure out where to go from here.”

Hank shook his head, “Like hell you are. You’re back on the case. Fowler and I shared a few words which lead to arguing, and occasional threats. Y’know...banter. Eventually I convinced him to get you back on the case as well as your position.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit! Are you serious?! Well well well looks like the old bastard does have a soft spot for me after all.”

Hank scoffed, “Don’t fucking push it. With you buzzing my doorbell for five minutes and nearly waking the entire town with your hollering you almost lost your job as soon as you got it back! Besides, I… I know how much this job means to you. After this it’ll be back me being your enemy and you being a goddamn pain in the neck but seeing that you weren’t at work for weeks, months even, you had me worried. You may be the bane of my existence but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about your well being. I’ll do what I have to if it means you’ll be in a better headspace.”

Gavin’s pompous attitudes slowly disintegrated the more Hank spoke. He never realized how much Hank had truly cared for him. Admittedly, he was always envious of him and at the same time he had looked up to him like a role model but could never reach his status due to his sour attitude. He looked to the floor refusing to give Hank the satisfaction of seeing him overcome with emotion. 

“Thanks....” he mumbled, his voice nearly cracking.

Hank nodded and continued searching through the files. “It’s uncomfortably quiet. Where is Connor he just...disappeared.”

Gavin shrugged “Who knows where that expensive toaster went.” 

“Fuck, he couldn’t have gone far this place isn’t a 10 bedroom estate so he should be- Jesus Christ Connor!!!” Connor slowly tossed his head back gazing at Hank. Black liquid seeping through his mouth and nose. His voice glitching and filled with other voices. “S-Stay Away. I can’t hold it off much longer.” 

Gavin’s eyes widened “Shit! Now he’s turning?! What the hell he was here five minutes ago! Colton run a diagnostic or something.” He did just that. Scanning the other android he detected the same substance that infected Ralph. 

Hank rushed to Connor’s aid before being yanked away by his jacket. “ What the hell Hank?!” Gavin called out, “Who knows how this shit can affect humans!”. Ignoring his warning, Hank remained his focus on Connor. “What’s gotten into you?!” Connor could feel his body tremble as he tried to fight whatever force flowed through him. “I-I was only doing my job! I went upstairs to search around and check f-for evidence.”

“For fuck’s sake connor do you have to analyze everything you see? After what we just witnessed at the house didn’t it dawn on you to NOT fucking “analyze” the evidence?” Hank argued. The scene was only getting worse as connor regurgitated more ominous liquid. He collapsed and started convulsing violently.

“Shit! We have to kill him. Colton grab your gun!” Gavin called out. Hank gave a deadly glare. “Don’t you fucking dare. We can find a way to fix him. I’m sure cyber life has some fancy fucking antidote. Those bastards think of everything solution under the sun. Why not now?”

Gavin growled under his breath, “There’s no time we don’t know how fast it spreads once it’s been triggered we have to kill him now. For your safety, Hank! Now fucking get out of there before he tears you to shreds like a dog with a ragdoll!”

As everything unfolded Colton remained frozen. Images from the market incident flashed before his eyes. “I...I can’t.. I..” Gavin clenched his teeth. “Fuck! Colton shoot! If you don’t Hank will die! We’ll all die!”

Hank stood between the two and pulled out his gun with one hand and held out his other towards Connor, “ You shoot and I kill the both of you! We can save him we just need time! Connor snap out of it! It’s me Hank! You have to listen to mem you can fight this!”


	9. Infection Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. Hank and Gavin come to an agreement on what to do with Connor

The tension in the room was thick even a knife couldn’t cut through it. Colton refused to look directly at anyone. Worried that he let everyone down by his sudden overwhelming fear. He was in a state of paralysis as Gavin barked out orders. “I can’t… I.. can’t… no I can’t do it. Not again. I don’t.. No I can’t.”. 

Connor grasped at his thirium pump wincing in agony. “Hank! Please! I can’t hold this off much longer. The voice… its so loud! I can’t fight it off!”, he sobbed as he reached out for his hand. Hank frowned, “ You kill him, you won’t get your answers. I’ll keep him here. Keep hin quarantined in my garage or something and figure this shit out. You wanted to get to the bottom of this well here. This is the best option we have.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Jesus Christ Hank you’re not a scientist, you’re a lieutenant at the DPD. Okay fine, I agree we’ll keep him alive. We won’t find answers unless he’s alive. But this is bigger than us, we need to take him to cyberlife for further study.”

“No!” Connor interjected sharply. “If you take me there they’ll dismember me and reset me to my factory settings. I can’t go back there. I don’t want to forget. I don’t want to be just a machine.”

Hank crossed his arms, giving a slight smirk “You heard him, he’s not going a foot near that twisted facility. Unless...y’know I do have one connection that might be the next best thing.”

Gavin stared daggers at Hank. “Fuck that, and fuck you if you do.” he hissed. He revolted the idea of going to Kamski. It had been years since he’s spoken to the man. The thought of being in the same room with him after all these years only made him angrier. 

Hank’s semi-playful demeanor vanished as he heard the tone of Gavin’s voice. This wasn’t just his everyday asshole banter. This was genuine and real. Who knew he felt this way over someone like kamski. Sure the guy was mysterious and kind of creepy, but even Hank didn’t hate the guy. The last he spoke with Mr. Kamski he simply felt unsettled. “Whoa hey it was only a suggestion.”

“I know what it is and I said fuck off we’re not going.”

In the midst of everyone arguing back and forth, Connor looked deeply into Colton’s hazy blue eyes as he reached out for his hand. Without hesitation Colton locked his hand onto the other’s arm. A memory flashed before Connor’s eyes. There was Colton trying to diffuse the situation between Levi and Gavin. His stress level was well over 70%. A few moments after Gavin was out cold the demon had whispered something in Colton’s ear before taking off.

Connor instantly let go, to find tears welling in Colton’s eyes. His LED flared a panicked red, and proceeded to speak telepathically. _“You must not tell Gavin. He’s already going through a lot. I’m not sure how much longer I can hold this off myself, we’ll find a cure. We’ll find an answer but promise don’t speak a word of this. I can hold it off much longer than you can.”_

He could sense it from the moment he walked in something wasn’t 100% with his fellow android. Just as Colton sensed it from Connor. But he wouldn’t break this promise either. _“We’ll find a cure, I’m not sure if Hank will keep me here but I can’t be around anyone. I don’t want to kill Hank or anyone I care about. Eventually you will have to tell Gavin the truth. It will only get worse and progressively hard to keep under wraps.” With that he tugged on to Hank’s jacket. “Hank,” he cough and more black ooze sputtered from his mouth. “You...you have to keep me locked up. Do whatever you have to to find answers but I can’t be around anyone. I don’t want to kill you.”_

Hank looked at connor with sorrowful eyes. “Where am I supposed to keep you this isn’t exactly Cyberlife HQ?”

“What about the DPD?” Colton replied “There’s cells there and the glass in impenetrable. Plus Fowler’s pretty lenient with you, Lieutenant despite your constant bickering. Look he doesn’t have much time so let’s just take him there, lock him up you can write down whatever it is that’s alarming or worth noting but we have to go.”

Hank nodded and helped Connor up. “Fine but if I get in trouble for this its on you!” 

Rolling his eyes he shoved his gun back in his pocket. “Shit. I just got my job back and now both of us are on the brink of losing our jobs ‘cause of this.” 

With Connor on his back, Hank led the way out the door and on the way to the DPD. “You two, head back home. We’ll call you when we get everything set up.”

“Fine. Sure, if that’s what you think is best.” He gestured for Colton to head over to his car. “Just text me or whatever if you find something.” He slumped in his car and took a drag from his cigarette. “I know, okay. Don’t go lecturing me. After everything I just need something to take the edge off. Pros: Hank has Connor and he’ll be locked away. Cons: I could lose my job, Hank could lose his job. This all goes to shit and everyone dies.”

Colton turned to the human, his face expressionless. “Seems a bit drastic don’t you think, detective?” Gavin shrugged “Nothing is an exaggeration at this point.”


End file.
